


無題(言槍pwp)

by FranzMoor



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>打不過誰忘記寫了，抱歉，請讀者隨意代入吧。<br/>第一次寫Fate同人文，OOC抱歉。</p>
    </blockquote>





	無題(言槍pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> 打不過誰忘記寫了，抱歉，請讀者隨意代入吧。  
> 第一次寫Fate同人文，OOC抱歉。

無題(言槍pwp)

教堂四周佈置的靈力結界被打破，就在剛剛有什麼生物「闖」了進來。

這裡本該是身為從者的英靈無法踏足之地，但是那道藍色的身影卻飛快的跳過了柵欄，一瞬間出現在教堂裡唯一的神父，言峰綺禮的房間裡。

「言峰，」英靈的臉上掛著豆大的汗珠，一進來就開始大呼小叫道，「喂，言峰。」

「喔？」神父低沉的嗓音響起，「受傷了嗎？真沒想到，身為Lancer的你連都打不過。」

「哼，」被小看的英靈皺起眉來，「還不是你叫我不准盡全力的。」他嗤笑道，「本來就是喔，沒看過哪個Master會膽小到叫Servant去當間諜，也沒看過哪裡的Master會躲在後頭讓Servant一個人戰鬥的。」

言峰玩味的笑了起來，「原來你心底還會期待跟主人一起戰鬥啊。」

「別開玩笑了。」槍兵不悅的駁斥，「你的命令很麻煩啊。給我的魔力也綁手綁腳的。都想盡辦法用骯髒的手段加入這場戰爭了，還這麼小家子氣。怕死的話一開始就別攙和進來啊？」

「你好像誤會了些什麼，Lancer。」神父不以為忤的回應。他若無其事的說，「因為某個原因──」曖昧的言語在看到槍兵陰沉下來的臉後就轉為更刺耳的「因為你的抗‧拒‧所以我們之間的連結很不穩固的樣子。」

「啊啊，」槍兵厭惡的應答，「所以呢？」

「所以魔力的供給出了困難。」神父說完叉起手臂，「既然你堅持自己的實力不只如此，少一點魔力也沒有影響吧。在被殺掉前發動一次Gae Bolg再逃跑，這點魔力還是足夠的。」

「你要是想叫我再幫你搜集情報的話，就至少想辦法提供我魔力啊。不然的話，你對我可是沒用了喔。」槍兵一邊說，一邊威嚇的召喚出了寶具。他的槍尖即使毫無意義也指向對，彷彿連吟詠因果逆轉詛咒的魔力也要節省，只等言峰不如意的回答就戳穿對方。

「是有可行的辦法。不過對你來說又要說是旁門左道了吧。你知道嗎？心靈的連結可以透過身體的連結來補強。」

「嗯。」

「因此透過體溫的交換──確切點來說是性交──再確切一點──」男人看到對面男人動搖的臉，嘴角上揚微微的笑了。

「…精液嗎？」

「你猜到了嗎，庫夫林？」

庫夫林沉默了一下，「可以啊。」他揚起臉，居高臨下的看著言峰，「那麼就快點開始吧。」他說著把紅色的長槍往身旁一插，一秒鐘之後身上的靈力武裝悉數解除，赤身裸體的站在言峰面前。

言峰深棕色的瞳孔加深了，他瞇起微暗的眼睛說，「你在做什麼，庫夫林？我可沒有你脫衣服。」

「要做什麼不是很明確嗎？」槍兵嘲諷的說，他朝身著深色服裝的神父走近，「但叫我含你那根我可辦不到。反正用身體吸收最快吧？那怎麼樣，要我自己來嗎？」

「不，你就像隻野狗四肢著地趴下吧。」

儘管剛剛表現得非常明快，槍兵還是不易察覺的抿了一下唇，他鬆開一瞬間緊握成拳的雙手，乖乖的聽命趴到了石椅上。

言峰從背後接近，庫夫林忍耐的眨了一下眼睛，轉開頭往遠方的空蕩牆壁望去。言峰快速、精準的抓住了他的要害，另一隻手扶上了他的囊袋，不輕不重的揉捏。

「嗯。」槍兵發出了一聲悶哼，旋即清了清喉嚨，無聲的調整著呼吸。

「哼，你還真是會誇大。」言峰只捏了他兩三下，就毫不留情的放開。被丟下的庫夫林的身體維持原來的弧度，微微的撐在半空中，「不是還剩很多嗎？魔力的結晶。」

「什麼？」一瞬間還沒意識到的庫夫林反問。再接下來──他驚愕的瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的問，「你說我自己的精液？你要我──」

「是啊，有何不可？」言峰假笑了起來，「你打算偷偷留著嗎？」

槍兵看著他的臉因為太過震驚，一時之間竟無法反駁。

言峰快活地自顧自的說下去，「但是也沒關係喔。雖說自身的魔力結晶很難在受到刺激前被活性化再被自體吸收，但要是哪天遇上危險的話，說不定可以留下一條狗命。」神父結束惡意滿滿的話後，更加惡毒的說，「若是那時派不上用場的話，就死吧，Lancer。」

「可惡，你這個……！」終於反應過來的槍兵，無法接受這種侮辱想從受制於人的位置跳起來。但可憐區區一個神父，不僅身高體重比他佔優勢、是握有他絕對命令權的他的主人，此刻言峰也早有準備，用全身牢牢的壓制住他。不像是個神父會有的身手，槍兵憤怒的吼叫著。

「做什麼？」興許是要對抗他也有些吃力吧，言峰喘著氣但仍然不疾不徐的說，「我只不過是提供身為魔術師最合理的建議罷了。況且，我也沒說過不給你。」他淡淡的語氣裡蘊含著危險的興奮，像做出神諭一般宣告說，「接受吧，Lancer。」

「啊…！」若要說所指的接受是指什麼東西自然是不言而喻，言峰飽含魔力的軀體在一瞬間進入了庫夫林的體內。但是比起呼痛，槍兵卻更不由自主的鬆了一口氣。最痛苦、最難受的片段已經過去。對他來說，剩下的只是從言峰手中接過他所需求的魔力罷了。

庫夫林可以感覺得到言峰正在一點一滴的開拓自己，他並不打算去抗拒。本來性愛這種東西，只要開始，就只要依循本能持續到最後。雖然不習慣，但不習慣的也只有由外往內這點罷了。幾經來回之後，他就已經適應那個寬度。槍兵前後配合著搖晃軀幹，在被擠壓出空氣的時候，幾乎完全是因為被打斷的呼吸而喘氣。

言峰冰冷的熱情很難說明，他用規律的，彷彿進行一個儀式般的速率撞擊著庫夫林。絕難相信的唯有他是善意的這件事。庫夫林無意識的伸出手去觸碰自己，卻被言峰礙事的手執意阻擋，因而不耐煩的發出嘖聲，「你還想幹麻？」

言峰低沉的笑意突然在耳邊響起，那敲起的警鐘讓槍兵瞬間悚然。「沒什麼，只是確定你要把珍貴的魔力浪費在這種地方嗎？」察覺到自己失誤的庫夫林渾身一震。「哈、哈哈哈哈。」言峰在他背後笑了起來。

「可惡…。」英靈不甘願的磨了磨牙齒，莫可奈何的把雙手放回椅上。他一邊抱怨道，「搞什麼，這種人生。既不能隨心所欲的戰鬥，也不能好好享受。」

言峰按住他放在石面上的手，伸出手指插進指縫間，被庫夫林用肩肘撞開。從他寬大的罩袍中露出手臂上的印記，言峰勸誘似也的說，「這樣的話，讓聖杯實現你的願望如何？」

「不用了，」庫夫林果斷的拒絕，「自己的願望我會自己實現。」

「那還真是無趣。」神父說，不久後不聲不響的射在了槍兵的體內。他毫不戀棧的抽開了身，離開前順帶在外袍上擦了擦手。

脫離了本體的魔力結晶正在英靈的體內恢復了活性，想必不久後就會成為支撐英靈存在於現世以及活動的能源吧。

(完)


End file.
